


Summer Day

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes 100th birthday, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Digital Art, Hanging Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Chilling out with some beers, in Brooklyn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Bucky's 100th Birthday. It's not summer where he is, but it is where I am, so whatever.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/5cba/2s4vvfocmwk454qzg.jpg)

 


End file.
